Her Singer
by Chelsea Y
Summary: If temptation is what keeps a person unfaithful, does it count if the temptation is too hard to resist? Even for a 83-year married vampire? AU. May get angsty in the end... Or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Her Singer**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer** **owns Twilight, **and all the characters**.**

**Chaper 1: The significant meeting**

His chocolate brown eyes bore into mine, his lips twitched with nervousness and fear, a lump went down his throat as I came closer.

Without hesitation, I crashed my lips into his, savoring his delectable taste and aroma. Venom pooled in my mouth, mixing with his saliva.

His breathing ragged, his warm hands palmed my cheek, he pulled back and panted, breathing all the air he needed.

That's when I realized I had made my biggest mistake.

"He's still in surgery Mrs. Cullen, you can just wait in those rows of seats."

The nurse pointed her to the row of chairs besides the counter, those furniture looked comfortable for humans. But since Esme

is an exception, she just settled in waitiing for her husband, standing. She nodded and smiled at the nurse who was observing her.  
Her eyes were deep in jealousy that she stumped towards her computer with a pout.

Esme looked around, ignoring the nurse's reaction, the behavior was already replayed to her a thousand times.

The hospital in Denver Memorial seemed lifeless. The nurses and doctors, looked bored and tired, the same with the patients.

When she noticed that there were less humans walking to and from the hall, she released the breath she held and discreetly inhaled.

Then it hit her. The most alluring scent she had ever encountered, it almost battled Carlisle's.

But this one smelled different, delicious in fact. Esme Cullen's eyes darkened, and her position stiffened. Her conscience was yelling at  
her to go after it and sink her teeth into it.

Not that human blood already smells so good, this one held perfection. Esme felt like she hadn't hunted for years, and the only  
one that has blood, is in this one particular human.

She eyed everyone in the area, her ears, eyes and most especially nose, searched for the scent.

Esme turned around, gripping the porcelain counter with much needed force, she was ashamed of herself. What would Carlisle say?

The scent grew stronger and stronger. Esme closed her eyes. She yearned to run far, far away just to avoid the scent that was much too tempting for a vampire.

Then, someone spoke, her Hazel colored hair wipped sideways, as her neck turns fast towards the speaker's direction.

"Are you alright miss?"

There, stood a human that was haunting Esme for the whole 47 seconds. It was much harder to resist now. Much, much harder.  
The man has tousled golden brown hair, his eyeglasses' lens shone against the flourescent lights, his lips curved into a  
rather amused smile.

Esme held her breath and nodded slowly. She looked away from him and stepped a further away.  
"Uhh... okay then. May I know your name fair lady?" He asked her, oblivious that his predator was only standing inches away from him.

"Mrs. Esme Cullen." a soothing voice had answered for her.

Esme raised her head up a little and found her husband, standing beside her. His appearance and scent seemed to be underpowered by the other man who spoke earlier.  
She nearly gasped at that thought. Her godly husband to some human? It was so impossible.

Some human with a mouthwatering scent that is.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen. Nice to meet you," said the man.

She glanced sideways, he wore a scrub and she assumed that he was a doctor too. But his appearance was too insignificant to Esme, the only thing that was,  
was the warm blood that flowed through his veins.

"Esme," Carlisle beckoned, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist possessively. "This is Dr. Collins. A new surgeon here."

She bowed her head low and whispered. "Nice to meet you too.."  
"Carlisle we need to go now." she muttered low enough for only vampires to hear.

Her husband was perplexed at first, and then noticed how Dr. Collins looked at his wife so openly.  
Carlisle cleared his throat and excused them both, still an arm around Esme's waist, he eyed at her worriedly. Her head still bowed and her breathing stopped from the moment he arrived at the counter.  
They would talk about this. They always will. And if that man had bothered her, he would make him regret ever coming near his wife.

Alice gasped, causing her brothers' and sisters' to turn their heads at her direction.  
Edward's brows furrowed, his mouth slightly open. It was obvious to his siblings that something had gone wrong.

"What is it?" asked Bella in a low voice.

A very unpleasing scene had came to her and now her brother's mind.  
A tearlessly sobbing man's sorrowful eyes looked directly into the woman's burgundy ones. Her hands were wrapped around a naked man's lifeless body.

"Carlisle and Esme." He answered gravely.

**Yes. I am a first-time writer, so sorry if you had a headache.**

**Aaand I am COMPLETELY not an english user since I'm from.. ahem.. **

**Anyway, ****I'll be updating everyday. **

**Bye!**

**-Chelsea Yu**


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle sat in their bed. He worried for her. She hadn't talked about anything since they were at the hospital. And since that new doctor talked to her. What had he done that made her so... distant from her own husband?

A knock came in the door, Carlisle sighed and stood up. He opened the door with a trembling hand, Alice stood there outside with a sad smile.

She gave him a piece of paper and then walked away.

He heard the water draining down the sink and the shower opening. He opened the piece of paper, it has writings on it that said:

Dad. I know what you have been wondering about. Actually, we know too. But you need to figure this out yourself, she is your mate after all. Edward wants to go hunting with you. He's waiting outside the house. What's happening to Esme is perfectly normal dad.

Love, Alice

He pocketed the letter and went to the bathroom, it surprised him that she had locked it. She never locks, they both have no privacy since they were one. Or so he thought.

He knocked at the door and called out, "Esme? Honey? I'll go hunting with Edward now. I'll be back soon..."

"Okay. Be safe." was her words.

"I love you." he told her, the room felt silent. He swallowed and went out the room without waiting for her to reply.

Carlisle saw Edward resting his back on a tree, he scented his father and turned to look at him. He smiled gently and walked to the forest.  
He followed him. When he was beside him, he asked, "What is it Edward?"

"I'll tell you later, right now," His son glanced sideways, letting his father see his dark eyes. "I need to hunt."

His father nodded and patiently waited for his son.

Afterwards, they walked back towards the Cullen home. Edward began, "Surely you have noticed Esme's behavior today?"

"Yes.. " She has been so distant now. He thought.

"It's because.. " Edward said. casting his eyes down. "Esme has experienced new things."

Like what? Carlisle raised an eyebrow at him. She's almost a hundred years old, what new things does she need to experience? Am I missing something? Is she hurt?

"Woah, Carlisle slow down. She's fine.. just struggling.."

"Edward would you just cut the chase?"

"She didn't chose this."

"Chose what?"

They both neared the house, Edward sped to the door, before entering, he looked back at his father.

"One word," Edward said, before clearing his throat. "Singer."

He went inside, leaving his confused father.

"Esme, what... is something bothering you?"

She avoided her gaze on his and continued sketching. She tensed when Carlisle looked at her longingly. He was beside her in the bed, she knew that he wouldn't just let this slip through. So she just decided to distract him.

"Nothing at all, love." she said, putting away her sketch pad.

Carlisle did not believe her at first, but when she turned to look at him, he saw her eyes softened and her lips curved into a smile.  
He smiled back and kissed her softly. Esme deepened the kiss, hoping Carlisle would forget about asking.

She pushed him down the bed and kissed him fiercely. He travelled his hands throughout her body, relieving her lips on his again. It had been so long since they had done this.  
The night fell into complete darkness when they had finished making love. Carlisle sighed happily and kissed her temple.

Esme avoided having eye contact with him. Everything had became different. Her feelings, her desire, her emotions have changed when she first scented _him._

She was afraid, that if this keeps going on, she might lose interest at her husband. And she never have wanted that. She knew her daughters and sons had noticed, only her husband didn't.

She closed her eyes and simply expected for the best.


End file.
